Mutant Guesstures
by Anti-XYo
Summary: The Brotherhood and the X-Men play Guesstures. (It's a lot like Charades) Some character bashing, some sugestive pairing. Mainly just random humor and cheating.


Authors: ProFool and Half an' Half.  
  
I Disclaim you all...   
  
Guesstures:  
  
After several rounds of rock, paper, scissors and having to 'borrow' Magneto's helmet in order to stop Jean's 'lucky guessing'; it was determined that the Brotherhood would go first. Quicksilver in particular.  
  
Quicksilver: I can use props, right?  
  
Jean Grey: Yeah, you can do anything except talk.  
  
Quicksilver: Okay. *starts timer*  
  
Quicksilver zipped out the front door and before Scott could say 'Where'd he...' Quicksilver was back and dangling an Eiffel Tower key chain in front of Avalanche.  
  
Avalanche: Uh... Key Chain?  
  
Quicksilver, annoyed, pointed at the mini Eiffel Tower.  
  
Toad: EIFFEL TOWER!!!  
  
Quicksilver: *snatches card* Right!  
  
Kitty: That's like so totally cheating.  
  
Quicksilver: She (Jean Grey) said anything.  
  
X-men all glare at Jean Grey.  
  
Quicksilver: *grabs mirror from bathroom*  
  
Mystique: Mirror.  
  
Quicksilver: *snatches card and baloney from Blob's sandwich*  
  
Blob: My BALONEY!!!  
  
Quicksilver: *snatches card* Alright! This last one's tuff. *starts running around in circles like an idiot*  
  
Blob: Uh... Running around in circles like an idiot?  
  
Scott: *cough* Logan *cough*  
  
Quicksilver: That's right! 12 points!  
  
Guesstures: Round 1, part 2  
  
Jean's Turn.  
  
Jean: *holds her head*  
  
Nightcrawler: Uh... headache?   
  
Kitty: Migraine?   
  
Scott: Pizza!  
  
Jean: *takes card* Correct.  
  
Quicksilver: How'd you get pizza out of that?  
  
Jean: *holds her head*  
  
Scott: WHALE!  
  
Jean: *takes card* Wow, your good at this Scott. *holds her head*  
  
Scott: BLENDER!!!  
  
Jean: *takes card, raises eyebrow and bats eyelashes*  
  
Scott: *with a knowing dirty smile* Laser beams.  
  
Jean: 13.  
  
Avalanche: Hey! No fair your sending him messages with your brain!  
  
Jean: Actually I didn't have to on that last one. *winks at Scott*  
  
Guesstures: Round two, part 1  
  
Toad's turn.  
  
Toad: *reads first card* This will be cake.  
  
Mystique: Cake!  
  
Toad: No. *starts hoppin' around*  
  
Avalanche: Jump?  
  
Blob: Skip?  
  
Quicksilver: Hop?  
  
Toad: Nope. *tries to catch some flies, he's unsuccessful*  
  
Quicksilver: Loser?  
  
Blob: Stinky?  
  
Toad: NO!!! *starts motioning towards himself*  
  
Quicksilver: Retard!!!  
  
Toad: NO!!! *stomps his foot, bing, times up* IT WAS TOAD YOU RETARDS!!!  
  
Guesstures: Round two, part 2  
  
After much fighting between Toad and Jean, Toad KO'd Jean. So, it was supposed to be Scott's turn, but he was busy... in a corner... 'nursing her back to health.' Nightcrawler took his turn instead.  
  
Kurt: Ack! Unbelievable! All my cards are horrible!  
  
Mystique: Get over it you baby!  
  
Kurt: *annoyed* Yes, Mother. *teleports and gets chair, dances around*  
  
All stare blankly and are silent, except for Scott and Jean who are making 'odd noises' in the corner.  
  
Avalanche: Are they STRIPPING!!!???!!!  
  
Kurt: You are correct Sir! *grabs card*  
  
Avalanche: WHAT!? NO!!!  
  
Quicksilver: *hits Avalanche up-side the head* Knuckle head!  
  
*Time up*  
  
Kurt: 4 Thanks Avalanche!  
  
Guesstures: Round three, part 1 (final round)  
  
Mystique's turn.  
  
Mystique: *turns into Kitty*  
  
Avalanche: *drools* Sexy!  
  
Quicksilver: *looks at Avalanche* Brainless.  
  
Blob and Toad: Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty.  
  
Mystique: *nods, grabs card, shifts back to herself and pinches her arm*  
  
Avalanche: Skin?  
  
Mystique: *turns into Nightcrawler and points to her arm*  
  
Quicksilver: Offspring.   
  
The card drops.  
  
Mystique: *becomes Professor X*  
  
Toad: Chrome-dome.  
  
Mystique: *takes card and turns into Scott*  
  
All members of the Brotherhood: Gay.  
  
Mystique: *takes last card*  
  
Scott: HEY!  
  
Jean: Actually I was thinking that too and I didn't read her mind.  
  
Mystique: That's 14, making our grand total 26.   
  
Guesstures: Round three, part 2 (final round, final turn)  
  
Scott's turn.  
  
Scott: *prances around*  
  
Jean: *desperate for points, holds up cards with telekinesis and reads Scott's mind*  
  
Scott thinks: ~Wow, I must look like a total idiot.~  
  
Jean: *continues probing*  
  
Scott thinks: ~Wow, I bet I look like a real cow.~  
  
Jean: Cow!  
  
Scott thinks: ~Wow, I do look like a cow. I wonder when they're going to figure out it's cat.~  
  
Jean: *in her excitement drops all the cards* CAT!!!!!  
  
Scott: Gee, that was a fun game too bad we only got 17 points in all.  
  
Brotherhood: We WIN!!! *trumpets and fanfare* 


End file.
